


Two Tanks

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short Decepticrack, in which Brawl is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



"Hey, Blitzthing!" Brawl kicked the purple tank's treads and slumped heavily on the floor beside him. He wasn't sure why the fragger had to sit around in alt mode all the time, let alone in the hangar, but eh, whatever. A moody, silent drinking partner was better than no drinking partner at all.

"Wanna cube?" Brawl slurred, holding out a half-empty tub of high grade.

Blitzwing said nothing.

"Nah? Your loss." Brawl paused, swirling the liquid. "You know what, right? You know what... Fraggin' team. Bunch o' glitches." He took a long, slow sip. "Specially Swindle... 'E's onna floor, can't hold his energon... Yeah, specially him. But _specially_ the copter. Ugh." He brightened, thumping Blitzwing on the side with a resounding clang. "Y'r a good listner, y'know that?"

* * *

Over by the loading doors, Scrapper turned to Long Haul. "He's talking to the decoy."

"What, that Earth tank we painted up to look like Blitzwing? Ha!"

"Yeah. Think we should go tell him?"

Long Haul grinned. "What, and get a fist in the face for our trouble? I'm gonna say no."


End file.
